One method of controlling motors in systems, such as, for example power steering systems is to use current sensors that provide feedback for closed loop torque control. However, the use of current sensors adds components and feedback processing to the system. Another method of controlling motors is to calculate voltage inputs that will result in desired torque outputs using a motor model based approach. In the model based approach, the current sensors are not used.